User talk:Gemma1520
Hey, 'sup? |} Please sign Word Bubble Yes please Yes please midnight that would be amazingGemma1520 18:19, May 24, 2010 (UTC) How do I use it? How do I use it now? Gemma1520 19:47, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ". I hope that helps.}} "Template:Gemma1520" like that? } |text = } }} Moodz }} }} Possible Moodz Schoobie Doobie Wop. }} Finico! Finico 2 ...///...///...///...///...///...///...///.../// A Little Help Given Apple flavoured Tippex! Mi yah hee Mi yah hoo... Hello! I have just tagged you, u r it now!}} Mwuhaha! }} Out in the woods. Dude: Come back! Come back! Gingerbreadman: No, no. I won't come back! I rather run then be your snack! *shot* Pshyeah! }} Good and Bad news Good news is I got Josh's pic. The pad is When trying to make Gemma my computer crashed and Jinx's look wasn't in my game but here is Josh anyways. Oh and I will make Gemma it will just take a little bit longer. Ok heres Gemma but Ihave to ask is there another way I can make Jinx? News!! }} Time for somthing. }} how do u get the "u've become a friend of another user" box to appear Potterfan1997 16:25, September 19, 2010 (UTC) the one that ibby has just put up. please reply. Potterfan1997 16:36, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Warrior RP Whaddya say? Plus, the storyline you are going to get into is kinda comical, and it deals with 3 of my characters. Wanna hear it? }} }} Oh, um, sorreh. Isn't MySims Skyheroes out already?! }} |image = Buddy-MSA.png |color = Red |color2 = Black |textcolor = Black |textcolor2 = Red |line = Blue |fonttype = Comic Sans MS |name =Buddy |username =Potterfan1997 |sig =Buddy, Detective Buddy |width = 50 |time = } |text = Hi }} }} . I stopped liking Billie when he dumped Whitney...}} Happy to you! Whatever.}} Happy CHRISTMAS! Wait, I mean Halloween..! }}'' HEEYY it's me ur bestest friend in the world lol. I got an account and i need a tour hehehe. Please help. Also could u look at my profile and see if it is a bit cheesy or if i need to add something or take something off. Plus how do u get friends on here it iskinda confusing. U were rite bout me not gunna be able to work it lol. Luv yh xx SAVE YOURSELF, THE MARSHMALLOWS ARE ATTACKING! Since we've been talking for a while... Here! }} It's Rowin' Time (Rowin' Time, Rowin' Time) HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY! Happy bday!}} Drama Club Council Probably won't be around tomorrow, sooooooo... }} Insert non-formatted text here }} Sorry for slackin'. 0.38 Percentage of Mole Scouts }} CONFIRMATION ALERT!! I would catcha grenade for yaaa! Or would I }} The colour blue is pink There's a llama! }} This Is What It Sounds Like When Doves Cry Accounting Principles If so, what's your PSN account? Mine is BlankyXP (obviously). I'm looking for people to add to my buddy list and stuff.}} It's Time! }} Baby, there's a shark in the water }} }} shhh, i'm not a facebook-phobic GEMMAAAAAAAAA! I don't usually come on here anymore except to chat with some peeps or read the old roleplays we did a while back. (i'm a nostalgic person) But I wanted to hop on for a bit to say hi because we haven't talked in a while! --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 20:19, September 5, 2013 (UTC) I've been doing pretty good, actually. College classes started last week and I have 5 classes between 3 days. My favorite is Latin. --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 14:32, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Ahhhhh my gosh, do you? Well, I personally think I'm pretty good at it, since I've been doing latin since I was 10 or so with my mom. It's a different type of latin from the kind I studied but I think I was able to get the hang of it well. --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 20:04, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Been chillin' at the Holidae Inn~